Before He Cheats
by jayne'z star
Summary: based on Carrie Underwood's Before he cheats. Duncan messed with the wrong CIT


**Hey guys I am meant to be working on my last breath but I just had to write this fic.**

**A special thanks to****JuliaAbadeerSkellington for all her support.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing if I did noco would of happened.**

Courtney's POV

I walk through the doors into my best friend Heather's house. I was feeling depressed and needed support.

I see her she's cleaning and has her stereo on

"Hey Court what's new." Heather says in a surprisingly happy tone.

"First what's with you since when are YOU of all people this happy?" I ask her

"Well you know how me and Alejandro have been dating the last few months after the show" She begins.

KNOW! If she's not with me she's with Alejandro. Which Is basically always.

I nod at her anyway.

"Well last night he PROPOSED!" She exclaims. I try to smile but the situation I'm in begs me to do otherwise. I burst out crying instead.

"Courtney what's wrong." Heather asks rushing over to me.

"Duncan he cheated on me with Gwen again" I cry

"WHAT" Heather yells. After Total Drama Heather and me became friends by both our hate for Gwen.

"He said he'd never do it again but I went over to his house and found them making out on the couch" explain between tears. We both go quiet and I end up listening to the song that's playing on Heather's stereo.

_Well I dung my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little supped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tyres_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"What's this song called Heather?" I ask

"Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Why" She replies.

"I know how I can get revenge on Duncan. You know that green Lexus he loves _sooooo_ much" I say

"Yeah" Heather replies

"While I was in the house I saw a note on his fridge saying he and Gwen are going to a Goth night club next week and..." I whisper the rest of my plan to her

"Wow little miss CIT is breaking the law. I like it" says Heather grinning

"Alejandro can help to" I add

"Okay as long as I'm not having my wedding in prison" She replies smirking as she gets up to call Alejandro.

A few minutes later he's here. Of course Heather gave him a key to her house so he invites himself in.

" Hello, Hello, Hello" he says as he sits on the couch next to Heather.

"Hey Alejandro" I greet him

"Ah Courtney. I am so sorry for your loss chica" He says looking at me.

"Nah It's okay" I say quietly. He sends me an apologetic look.

"So what am I here for?" Alejandro asks curiously.

" Why didn't you tell him" I ask Heather.

"Honestly I thought it would be better if you did." Heather replies

So I tell him everything.

"I'm fine with it and I will help" He responds. Heather and me smirk.

"But... Where did this idea come from" He asks. Heather hits the play button on the stereo. Music fills the room.

_Well I dung my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little supped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tyres_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"Since when do you listen to country music?" Alejandro asks Heather.

"Mix tape my sister gave me" Heather responds as though it's obvious.

"Okay" He says.

We plan and then I go home.

Heather and Alejandro wish me the best before though.

As I get in my car I think

_They may be manipulative bastards on the show but they are really okay people._

NEXT WEEKEND: GOTH BAR

Me, Alejandro and Heather step out of my car and into the parking lot of the Goth bar and almost immediately I see Duncan's green Lexus. we wait until there are no people around and then Walk over to it.

I pull out the key Duncan gave me so I could drive it and open the car.

I start by carving my name into the seats and meanwhile Heather Starts smashing the headlights and Alejandro slashes the tyres.

I grab a crow bar and start to smack the front of the car

"Hey at least Izzy isn't here she'd recommend we blow up the car" Heather says

"Correction. She WOULD blow up the car no just recommend it" I point out

"So True" Heather says

"Where's Explozivo when you need her" I say referring to 2nd season

We all laugh.

I leave a note on the front of the car.

_Duncan,_

_You know better than to play with my heart,_

_Cuz I dung my key into the side_

_Of your pretty little supped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into your leather seat._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tyres_

_Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat._

I then walk over to the Goth bar, with the cays in my hand and look for Duncan, Leaving Alejandro and Heather behind. I spot him in the corner where he is making out with Gwen. I walk over and drop the keys in his drink he left lying on the table

"We. Are. Done" I say. Emphasizing every word

" Princess-" Duncan starts but I cut him off.

"I am not your Princess anymore" I say and walk back to the parking lot

Lets see where things lay in the future.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**and please read**

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington's Aleheather Letters**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
